The present invention relates to a system for animating floating decoys used to attract waterfowls and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a simplified system for simultaneously simulating feeding activities of several decoys in a natural environment to attract waterfowls.
For duck hunters, it is crucial that they maintain a target site that appears natural and safe so that potential victims of games or waterfowls may arrive at the site. Waterfowls like ducks or geese are very sensitive to a dangerous environment and are alert to human presence or activities. For this reason, hunters normally wear camouflage outfits at the target site and also utilize blinds and/or other concealment devices. In addition, hunters usually place floating decoys upon a body of water in the target area in the vicinity of their blinds in order to enhance the appearance of a natural and safe environment. A duck or goose call is frequently used by the hunters to attract flying waterfowls to land on the water or the nearby areas within the shooting range of shotguns. Normally, duck hunters may employ 4-16 decoys while geese hunters use especially large numbers of decoys.
Conventional decoys for waterfowls typically have a buoyant body and an anchor attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,650 issued to Wayne F. Martin on Dec. 8, 1992 describes a decoy system. The claimed decoy system includes a buoyant body and an anchor attached to the body through a collapsible cord. While the anchor holds the decoy on the body of water, the decoy appears motionless and lifeless thereupon to attract potential victims of waterfowls. water, the decoy appears motionless and lifeless thereupon to attract potential victims of waterfowls.
Great efforts have been made to achieve life-like decoys in recent years. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,140 (xe2x80x9c""140 patentxe2x80x9d) issued to Robert C. Brock on Jun. 27, 2000 describes a motion system for decoys. The device claimed in the patent employs a frame to which decoys are secured. The frame relies upon the floating decoys to suspend in the water. The frame includes a mounting system for a motor with a propeller. The propeller is placed perpendicularly to the surface of the water. When the propeller is in motion, the frame will be forced towards the bottom of the water. Accordingly, the frame drags the decoys"" frontal part to submerge into the water, simulating feeding activities of waterfowls. However, the device claimed in ""140 patent appears to be complex and involves a great deal of materials, hence the higher costs of production.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art to have an effective and efficient motion system for decoys, which is easily deployable and less costly to manufacture.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an effective animating decoy system to attract waterfowls. Said decoy system with a plurality of animating decoys simulates feeding activities of waterfowls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified, less-costly and effective decoy system for waterfowl hunters.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for waterfowl hunters to attract waterfowls to a target area.
Therefore, according to the first aspect of the invention, a motion decoy system is provided to attract a desirable quarry, said system:
comprising a plurality of floating decoys adapted to place upon a body of water in a target area,
a shaft having a plurality of arms and an outer bearing means rotatably attached to each said arm, said shaft being rotatably supported under said body of water by a first supporting means, said decoy operatively attached to said bearing means;
a motor supported by a second supporting means beneath said body of water, said motor operatively attached to an end of said shaft, said motor being electrically controlled by a user, whereby said motor imparts rotation movements upon said shaft in response to control signals from said user, whereby rotations of said arm causing animated movements of said decoy to attract said quarry, wherein said animated movement simulates feeding activities of ducks, geese, or other waterfowls.
Therefore, according to the second aspect of the invention, a method of attracting a quarry of waterfowls to a target area is provided, comprising the steps of:
deploying a plurality of floating decoy adapted to place upon a body of water in a target area;
preparing a shaft having at least an arm and an outer bearing means rotatably attached to each said arm, said shaft being rotatably supported under said body of water by a first supporting means, said each decoy operatively attached to said bearing means;
preparing a motor supported by a second supporting means beneath said body of water,
operatively attaching said motor to an end of said shaft,
electrically controlling said motor by a user, whereby said motor imparts rotation movements upon said shaft in response to control signals from said user, whereby rotations of each said arm causing animated movements of each said decoy to attract said quarry.